Lithium-Ion batteries are well known in the art. They have been a reliable energy source for many electronics and appliances. Typically, lithium ion batteries have good shelf and cycle life, and thus are used in a wide array of electronics. Their durability and reliability are a primary reason for the mobile use of smartphones and tablets. However, there are drawbacks that come with conventional lithium ion batteries. Lithium-ion batteries are rigid and prone to fracture, which often results in catastrophic failure, fire and even explosions. Lithium ion batteries are typically packaged in stiff metal or plastic casings, add bulk weight. Lithium ion batteries that have been developed with a focus to make them less rigid do so at the expense of durability, cycle life, and reliability; these drawbacks manifest themselves almost immediately. Thus, there is a need for a lithium ion battery that is less prone to brittle fracture and failure, but still remains durable and reliable. The present novel technology addresses this need.